Sliders season 6 episode 2
by Prime2099
Summary: The sliders in their second all new adventure!


Sliders Season 6 Episode 2

Memories

Written by Matt Choiniere

The scene opens in the Kromagg warehouse, where we last saw Maggie, Mallory, Mary, and Diana. 

Mallory: What're we gonna do now?

Maggie: Pray Remmy's alive.

Then Claire's guards burst through the door. 

Claire: Stop right there!

The guards pointed their guns at the four sliders.

Claire: My father is dead, and you are the muderers!

Mallory: You can't prove that!

Claire: Of course I can.

Diana: They wouldn't turn on their "heroes".

Claire: On the contrary, the masses will believe anything that I tell them. Bring all four of them to their cells.

Maggie: YOU BITCH! I'll get out of here! We all will!

The guards then start handcuffing the sliders, and then they were taken to their cells.

END TEASER

Rembrant: What if you could slide into a thousand different worlds? Where you're the same person, and it's the same time, but different dimension. And what if you can't find your way home? 

Sliders theme plays

Voice: Sliders!

Mallory: This is stupid! I can't believe they would go this far to keep us here!

Amanda: Well, Claire is a money hog, she always wants it.

Then two guards came, and approached Amanda and took her away. She was kicking and screaming.

Maggie: MOM! No. 

Maggie felt helpless. Her world was crumbling down around her. First she lost Steven, then Quinn, and Colin, then Rembrant, and now Amanda. She then got up and started pacing around the cell.

The guards then came back, this time it was for Mallory. Maggie, was refusing to give up, so she kicked one of them in the groin.Mallory then punched the other guard in the face. The guard then started laughing. Maggie turned around and kicked him in the groin too. She then took the two guns in her hands.

Mallory (sarcasticaly): Thanks for the help.

Maggie: Anytime. 

Mallory: Now, we have to go get my "mom" and then get out of here.

Maggie: Is that Quinn talking?

Mallory: NO! He's gone just drop it!

Diana: Don't' feel bad Maggie, we'll get Quinn out of there.

Mallory then went down the hallway, followed closely by Maggie, and Diana. 

Mallory: Maggie, you and Diana, go search the right hallway, and I'll look down this way. (He points to the left.)

Maggie: Okay.

Maggie then gives Mallory a gun.

Mallory: Thanks.

Mallory went and looked in each of the rooms he came across. He finally found her in a room with Claire. Without thinking Mallory shot the gun in the air.

Mallory: Okay Claire back **away **from her. Now!

Claire: Mr. Mallory you don't have to do this.

Mallory: Just got to the cell door, and put these on. (He tosses her a pair of handcuffs.) Claire then backs up to the cell and puts the handcuffs on one hand and the other side on the cell pole. Mallory then walked over to make sure it was tight and secured.

Claire: You'll never get away with this.

Mallory: I will I flushed the key down the toilet.

Claire: I'll kill you!!!

Mallory then goes and unties Amanda, and goes to find Maggie, and Diana. 

Maggie: Good, you got her (Gestering to Amanda) Where's claire?

Mallory: She's handcuffed in a room down the hall.

Maggie: Where's the key?

Mallory: In the toilet. I flushed it too (He smiled)

Maggie: Good one. (She pats him on the back.)

Diana: Umm, Amanda do you know a safe place to go?

Amanda: Yes, we can go to my house.

Diana: Is it safe?

Amanda: Maybe, No wait, we can go to the basement there's a secret room that only the Mr. Lebeau and I know about.

Then all of a sudden a red portal opens.

Maggie: Remmy? That looks like Rickman's portal.

Diana: Who? 

Maggie: Rickman! My former military commander! He was cruel and he killed a former slider! 

Diana: But didn't you say he was dead!

Maggie: He is.

Then Rembrant jumps out followed closely by Dan.

Maggie: Remmy! Your alive!

Rembrant: Maggie? I'm back? Alright Dan we made!

Mallory: Who's dan?

Dan: Hi I'm Dan Rickman.

Maggie: RICKMAN? 

With that said Maggie punches dan square between the eyes.

Dan: Whoa. 

He then falls to the ground. 

Rembrant: Maggie! What'd ya do that for?

Maggie: He's Rickman.

Diana: How'd you make it back?

Rembrant: With the Rickman timer, that Dan and the rebels had. My home's been freed too.

Amanda: Are we going back now? 

Rembrant: Yeah, but I ain't stoppin sliding.

Maggie: I'm with you.

Mallory: Me too.

Diana: I'm coming too.

Dan (Weakly): Don't forget me.

Rembrant: Then let's go.

Rembrant then opens the portal and the six of them jump in. 


End file.
